Birds of a Feather
by Vivere Memento
Summary: Who knew that one chance meeting—well, several "chance" meetings would result in a new family member for the Flock? Certainly not them. She's got the wings, she's got the smarts, and above all else, she's got almost everything that the Flock's got. She has one thing that they don't have: normalcy. Will Gale give up her semi-peaceful life to help the Flock? Iggy/OC
1. Chance Meeting

**Hi. Please enjoy my Maximum Ride fic. Please also Review, Favorite, Follow, but most importantly review? They're pretty important!**

* * *

Birds of a Feather

Chapter One: Chance Meeting

"How much longer until we get there Max?" Iggy asked for what Max felt like was the fiftieth time.

"Be patient Iggy. Seriously, look around you, there aren't anything but trees and dirt in these woods. Much less a restaurant!" Max snapped. Iggy and Gazzy had done nothing but complain about wanting hamburgers for the past half hour. _We're in the middle of the woods for goodness sake! _Max thought.

"Max, I'm blind. Remember?" Iggy retorted in annoyance.

"Yeah, well you make it pretty easy to forget," She muttered. For a kid that's the same age as her, he sure is a handful.

"For you, maybe, but not for me. It's pretty hard to forget." Max sighed, resigning from the argument.

"Sorry Iggy, I'm just really annoyed myself that we can't get there quicker by just flying. Freaking erasers..." Max replied sheepishly. She had forgotten how sensitive Iggy actually was of his, for a lack of better word, blindness. Iggy simply grinned in response.

"It's cool. I'll be a lot better when we get there!" he grinned in Max's general direction.

"Did you guys finally stop arguing?"

"Gah-!" Startled, Iggy and Max both flipped their heads around, unintentionally colliding with either side of Fang. The three fell to the ground. Fang and Iggy each clutching their heads while Max simply rubbed her temple.

"Fang! What gives man?" Iggy irritably asked his smooth friend. Said boy just simply glared at the strawberry blonde-pyromaniac. He almost forgot that Iggy couldn't see his glare.

"I'm glaring at you Iggy. Plus, you're the one who bumped into me!" Fang responded with a slight raise to his voice.

"I only turned around so fast 'cause you came outta no where! Maybe you should make some noise when you move! Then I wont be so surprised the next time you come from behind!" Iggy replied with an equally as raised voice.

"I don't do it on purpose," he simply grumbled. Behind the three, Gazzy and Nudge snickered while Angel just smiled.

"Haha, he said he came from be-" Gazzy was cut off by a hand clamping over his mouth, specifically Max's hand. "MMMPH!"

"Gas, where do you learn this stuff!?" Max quizzed. She honestly had no idea where Gazzy's random perverse moment came from, but she had a suspicion it's due to the influence of a certain blind mutant freak named Iggy.

"Iggy," came Angels tiny little voice. Suspicion confirmed.

"What!" Iggy gasped. "Why is it automatically my fault?!" Max rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Iggy. We don't need to hear it from Angels mouth to know that you've been corrupting Gazzy."

"Wha-"

"I read your mind Iggy, even you know it's your fault," Angel cut him off for good. His shoulders slouched in defeat and Nudge laughed while patting his back.

"It's okay if you're a little bit of a bad role model for Gazzy. Even though he's only eight and the stuff he learns from you could possibly cause him to grow up as a useless bird-man who only likes making dirty jokes and blowing things up. Hm, maybe he'll end up as a hermit and eventually come to me or Max for a home when she'll probably be living a happy life. Because of you, Gazzy could ruin her life, but its cool you know."

Silence.

"Nudge."

"Hmm?"

"You talk too much." Iggy responded curtly.

"Yup. And you blow things up way too often. One day we might get caught up in one of your stupid failures of explosions and die. You'll be a murderer Iggy-"

"Ugh, Nudge, your constant blabbering is killing me! Doesn't your mouth ever take a break?" Iggy cut her off while rubbing his temple. "Besides, my bombs are A plus."

"I'd rather be killed by my own words than by an explosion."

"Well I—"

"GUYS!" Max shouted exasperatedly.

"Sorry Max," Nudge said.

"Yeah, sorry," Iggy repeated. Max simply shook her head in defeat.

"You guys it's fine. Let's just pick up the pace so we can get to the restaurant quicker," Unknown to Max though, the minute she turned her head, Nudge and Iggy started making crude faces at each other.

"Just 'cause I'm blind doesn't mean I don't know what you're doing!" Iggy whispered.

"Yeah yeah, we get it Iggy!" Nudge retorted quietly.

In just a few short minutes later, a small little building could be seen just past the trees and shrubbery.

"Guys! I think we've hit the jack pot!" She exclaimed excitedly and pointed to the distance. She motioned for everyone to follow, swaying her hand forward. "C'mon! Now we can finally get some burgers!" The flock whooped in happiness and followed after their leader.

"Yes, food! I'm super pumped!" Iggy and Gazzy chanted. As they laughed hysterically, Nudge simply crossed her arms and pouted.

"I talk too much? At least when I talk, I don't make it so the whole world could hear me..." She grumbled irately at nothing in particular. Fang laughed in the distance while

Angel looked up at Max and smiled softly.

"What is it, sweetie?" Max asked while curving her lips up into her own smile. Sheesh, Angel is just too cute. Her name totally suited her.

"I'm just happy we get to eat something. I'm pretty hungry."

"I know. We would've eaten sooner, but those damn—oh sorry, erasers caught us off guard," she replied apologetically before shifting her eyes around the area. "No doubt there'll be more later on. Not sure how long we'll actually be able to relax here..."

The Flock made it to the front entrance of the small burger joint. As they stepped in they earned a few stares, not surprisingly. They _are_ covered in dirt and all. They're already used to the stares and curious glances. Of course, they simply ignored it. Max observed her surroundings as to look for anything suspicious.

The place was a bit full. The building is relatively small. There aren't too many seating options to choose from. A couple were sat in a booth on the corner [making out] and there were two full booths in the back, as well as two larger tables. one of the tables were full whilst the other was not so occupied. There was girl with at a large table, sitting on one of the many available chairs around it, just eating a burger. _Nothing suspicious here... _Max thought skeptically.

"Uh, excuse me," Max said to the girl sitting alone, catching her attention.

"Yeah?" The girl asked, glancing at them before returning her attention to her food.

"These are the only available seats for a big group so is it alright if—" Max began until the girl cut her off.

"Oh! Of course you can sit here!" the girl fumbled a bit, getting up and choosing a seat at the end. The Flock stared at her weirdly, before Max spoke up.

"Thanks," she mumbled before they all sat quietly into their seats. After they ordered their food, the Flock quietly discussed their next move. They discussed for about five minutes before Max noticed the girl from earlier staring at them in curiosity. Her food had already been finished and she was just sitting there. Staring. It gave Max a bit of an uneasy feeling so she decided to go with her instincts and speak aloud.

"Hey," she said and the girl seemed surprised. The others tuned in on what Max was about to tell her.

"Uh, yeah?" the girl asked. She looked a bit confused with whatever reason why Max would speak to her.

Max looked as if she was contemplating what she was about to say, finally settling on a question. "Why'd you move to another seat?"

"I just thought that, well, you guys seem like a pretty tight-knit group to me. Wouldn't want to impose or seem like I was eavesdropping..." Max cut her off.

"Then why are you staring at us?" Max followed up. Now the rest of the Flock turned to look at her (Iggy listened).

"Oh, sorry...it's just that you guy are an odd looking bunch," her eyes trailed down to their mud covered attire, "I couldn't help but stare. Sorry if it annoyed you." Max felt a little bad because she looked troubled.

"No, it's whatever. Just asking," Max said. The girl smiled and turned. She held out her hand to Max.

"My name is Sarah. You are?" She greeted, her smile warm and kind. Max reached out and shook her hand, returning the expression with a half smile of her own. She remained suspicious, but she didn't want to show it. She settled on their self-given names rather than their aliases. If any erasers showed up because of this girl, they'd take them head on.

"My name's Max. And these guys are: Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy," she gestured to each member of the Flock as she said their names. Angel leaned into Max and she corrected herself, "Oh, and we have a dog named Total," she added. As if on cue, Total popped up from under Fang's shirt. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Cute names," she said as the waitress brought their food. "Interesting. Your parents must be super creative." Gale looked at Angel, "It totally suits you guys though. You _really_ look like an angel," her gaze then followed to Fang, "Fang sounds so dark and mysterious, _really_ suits you." She winked at him and Fangs mouth tilted in an amused grin. Max clenched her fist before calming down slightly.

"Not so dark and mysterious. He's pretty lame if you ask me," Max mocked and Fang smirked at her.

Sarah grinned as she leaned back in to her seat, "Oh trust me. I can imagine." They laughed as they continued to eat. "You guys from around here?" she asked. Max shook her head.

"We're not exactly from around anywhere," Iggy said as he took a bite of his second burger. Sarah nodded, turning to him.

"So...travelers?"

"Sorta?" Iggy replied. "We don't travel for fun though. We have an agenda." _Surviving_, Max thought to herself. Saran nodded before saying:

"Same here, except I don't really have an agenda."

"Wait? You travel alone?" Nudge questioned while Gazzy 'ohed' in the background. Sarah nodded. "That is so cool."

"Not really," Sarah shrugged, "I don't do it 'cause I want to. I have to—I'm still a kid. No older than you Max."

"Then why?"

"I have to," was her nonchalant reply. Suddenly, Sarah turned to the right, eyeing the entrance and stood up. An unreadable look in her eyes. "Well, I've got to dash—I have an appointment. See ya 'round?" She said as left money on the table and exited the cafe rather quickly. Max looked confused at her sudden exit, exchanging a look with Fang.

The sound of an small explosion a few minutes later brought them onto their feet, running out without paying.

"Fang! What the heck just exploded?!" Max asked as they all exited the cafe. Fang looked at her, his adrenaline pumping.

"I think we should worry about what made the explosion," Fang told her as they observed their surrounding. There was a fire visible from behind the cafe and it made Max wonder why no one from the cafe had run out yet? "Come on, let's go!" he instructed and the Flock proceeded to head towards the explosion site.

When they arrived, the Flock [other than Iggy] all widened their eyes at the sight in front of them. Two erasers were stacked atop each other—dead, Max presumed. What surprised her more was the cause of this particular destruction.

"Oh hey!" A familiar voice passes through the air as Sarah, the same one who ran out not more than ten minutes ago, emerged from the smoke. She looked like she split her lip and there were cuts and dirt scattered along her arms, as well as a few tears on her shirt. "Sorry about the mess, but there's no in between when it comes to fighting these bastards, ya'see." Her smile soon became a grimace as she touched her lip, letting out a small 'ow'.

"Wow, are you okay?" Nudge asked.

"I've had worse days that's for sure," Sarah said, her gaze returning to them once more.

"You...what are you, exactly?" Max queried suspiciously, her eyes growing slightly narrow as she took a step forward.

"Geez Max, you look at me like I'm the enemy, and not these furry jerks laying on the floor," Gale sighed, bemused.

"No, you're not one of them, that doesn't mean you're automatically a-okay."

Sarah crossed her arms against he chest, leaning to the side, her whole posture screaming 'are you serious?' "I just took care of the bad guys for you and—"

"There were only two of them and seven of us, pretty sure we had it covered," Fang cut off, feeling a bit defensive. She looked at him, a single eyebrow raised before she laughed out loud.

"Ya know, you're a lot cuter when you're not talking." Fang didn't return the laugh, though he did feel the corner of his lip twitch. "I saved you guys the effort, what's the big deal?" Max sighed in irritation before Nudge jumped in.

"But seriously, what are you? 'Cause if you have wings then you'll be like us, 'cause we have wings too. We can all fly super fast, but Max can fly the fastest. By the way, is your hair naturally that color 'cause it looks red in the diner but it looks brown in the dark—"

"Nudge!" Gazzy and Iggy groaned simultaneously in annoyance. Nudge mumbled a quick 'sorry' and clamped her mouth shut. Sarah had been frowning irately during her ramble but decided to laugh out of amusement.

"You guys are funny!" She whooped. "Weird, but really funny. Take a walk with me and I'll explain," she suggested as she smiled at the group, winking at Fang in particular. Max noticed and saw green, but kept it in and chose to simply glare at Sarah. "If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty outnumbered. Also, can you guys help me fan out the fire? Don't need it spreading."

On that note, the Flock proceeded to stomp on the fire easily; though, the explosion was pretty minor.

"So, how exactly did you make this explosion?" Iggy asked curiously, stomping on a small flame.

"Did you know that you can make gunpowder out of salt and sugar?" Sarah queried. Iggy grinned in response.

"Obviously."

"They had some at the diner. I always stuff some in my pocket. Why, are you into that?" Sarah asked.

"Love it actually. Great pastime, you should try it," he suggested.

"Nah, I don't like getting into trouble," Sarah declined, observing him slightly. She turned to Max, "You guys are a really pretty bunch." The guys all made a face, _pretty_? "Thanks for helping me, and I have a good guess the management is phoning the police, so we should really take that walk now."

"Fine with me," Max shrugged. "Shouldn't we move the bodies or whatever?"

"Nah, leave them. There are tons of these guys everywhere, because the people who create them are everywhere. I'm sure they won't care. The governments tricky like that." she dismissed, while they all reluctantly agreed and headed to the forest. Max and the Flock were curious enough to find out who this girl was, and if she tried to attack, they'd beat her to it—and win.

"Hey. I just realized something." Total spoke up. Max looked ahead to see if Sarah was listening. If she heard, then she made no indication of it.

"What?"

"We never got to eat."


	2. Her Own Sense of Normalcy

**Hi! Well, this is chapter two! Review please! Tell me what you think!**

**MidnightCharm: **Thanks! I don't like going into detailed descriptions of a characters physical appearance. Though, I do add in a few things here.

* * *

Chapter Two: Her Own Sense of Normalcy

After walking around the woods, annoyingly the one the Flock had recently made their way out of, the group and Sarah settled setting up camp around a small clearing. While Nudge and Iggy were out collecting dead leaves and twigs, Angel and Gazzy were snuggling with Total, Max and Fang sat on the soft dirt with Sarah following suit. They waited in silence for Iggy and Nudge to return.

When they did, Gazzy started the fire and Max immediately switched to serious-mode.

"Alright, now down to business," Max started, making sure to keep her gaze leveled on Sarah. "Who are you?" Sarah opened her mouth to respond but Max cut her off. "And I mean it. You have to tell the truth."

"Okay, honesty is policy, got it." She affirmed. "Well, I guess I should start with this: Sarah's not my real name. It's an alias. My real name is Gale."

"Gale?" Max echoed.

'Gale' nodded before scrunching up her eyebrows. "Well, technically it's not my real name 'cause I don't know my real name."

"Uh-huh. Gale it is," Max confirmed. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing. "How can we know if you're to be trusted. I mean, obviously you're from the School. That alone is enough to set me on guard."

Gale leans in and Max can't help but notice the warm green in her evidently brown eyes, stick out above the flames. "I haven't had direct contact with the School and those scientist-jerks in two years Max. Believe me, I won't get you in trouble." The sincerity in both her stare and tone made Max cave slightly. Only slightly. Her suspicion stayed strong.

"Okay. For now, we're okay."

Gale grinned and leaned back, her hands rest on the ground for support. "Good! Honestly, you could drive just anyone up a wall with that glare of yours." Max smirked in return. "Yes, fine! Anyone wanna quiz me? Shoot."

"How did you escape?" It was Fang who spoke. Unlike Max, he showed his distrust clearly on his face and Gale nearly sighed. The glare he gave her was tense.

"Gosh. You're a stunner, but can you cool down the dirty looks? Seriously, uncomfortable mutant bird-thing sitting on the receiving end!" Gale complained teasingly. Max felt a vein pop somewhere but kept her cool.

"Just answer." Fang fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Can't I just give you a shortened version of the whole story? Trust me, it's not much of one in the first place." Gale requests looking at Fang. Fang just grunted in agreement.

"Hm. Fine. I'm a pretty good hacker. I hacked into the system when they weren't looking and set all the entrances and exits open. Fought a bunch of baddies on the way out. Nearly died, but hey. Freedom's pretty sweet."

Max clicked her tongue in distaste. She exchanged a look with the others and brushed her fingertips on Iggy's shoulder. Gale witnesses the mental back-and-forth and resists the urge to speak out loud on it.

"Do you guys have a problem with my story?" She asked, shifting on her spot on the floor.

"That's not a story. That was not even a paragraph. Probably."

"It's just a bit indefinite, don't you think? Anyone can come up with a story like that, so how do we know if it's real or not?" Iggy cut in and explained.

"Well, I don't like talking about it. Plus, you guys said you move around a lot. Why would you want the full HD motion-picture of my past if I'm never gonna see you guys again?" Gale reasoned.

"We don't know that," Max snapped. "How do we know that when we leave, you're not getting erasers and whitecoats to follow us?"

"You don't." Gale said simply. "But you gotta trust me." She stretched a bit before lying down on her back. "Did I mention that I'm extremely out numbered?"

Max looked at Angel, who is currently by Gazzy's side, and asked, "Is she telling the truth?" Gale sat up straight and gave Max a bewildered look.

"You're asking a six year old?"

"No Max, she's not lying. She's been truthful this whole time, actually." Angel replied sweetly, ignoring Gale's comment.

"Thanks Angel." Max felt like she could sleep restfully now.

"A six year old has to confirm whether or not I'm lying?" Gale repeated, exasperation sounded in her voice. After examining the nonchalant looks from all the Flock members, she simply rubbed her forehead and smiled. "Gosh, I was right. You guys are...interesting."

"Angel can read minds," Nudge explained.

"Really? That's wicked." Gale said.

"Should we tell her I can talk now?" Total spoke out-loud. Gale looked at Total with wide eyes. Shock etched on to her delicate features.

"You have a talking dog." She numbly voiced out.

"Hey, I resent that title!" Total barked out offendedly.

"The dog talks."

"You people are all the same! It's kinda subjective!" Total barked out.

"Your dog. Talks."

"Just give me a bowl of that disgusting dog mush and you think I'll be happy!? How would you like it if I called you 'human' or 'bird'?"

"Why does your dog talk?" Gale asked Max. Suddenly, her shocked expression turned into an excited one. "That is super awesome! Dude, where can I buy a talking dog? Man's best friend talks around and jokes with you? I mean, dogs as a species have always been mega-rad, but he can talk too?! Geez, that's just...wow." Gale rambles excitedly, forgetting all about the tension between her and the others not thirty seconds earlier. Total even looks proud of her praises.

"I think I can overlook her calling me a dog now," he says. Total gets up and starts walking around the fire and to her. He situates himself on her side and says, "Gale, I think you and me will get along swimmingly. You should join the bird-squad and come with us. Your compliments are very much necessary. Did I introduce myself? I'm Total."

Gale's smile slightly falters after he says that. She looks at the Flock who looked ready to protest, before looking back down at Total.

"I...I live around here little guy. I don't exactly travel as much. Not on the same level it seems you guys do, anyhow. Besides," her gaze shifts to the very reluctant stares the Flock is giving her, and continues, "I don't wanna be a bother. They don't exactly want me to come."

"I thought you said you were a traveler?" Gazzy questioned confusedly. Gale shrugs her shoulders.

"I was. I mean, I've been living around this area for a year. I don't exactly move around like I used to. I'm getting the hang of this area."

"Nowadays, we can't stay at a place too long. We had this home, but uh, we had to leave because of erasers. It's safe to assume that you ran into the same hairy problems?" Iggy spoke this time. Gale flickered her gaze to him.

"This is the first attack I've witnessed in a year. Something tells me that I'm not the one they're after," Gale predicts.

"Wow, a whole year?" Nudge exclaims before pouting. "Not fair. Why do they keep coming for us?"

"Yeah, what makes you so special?" Max bites bitterly. Gale glares at her once more.

"Maybe because I'm just _one_ person, but you guys are six, seven if you count Total."

"But still!" Max prods. "You're theirs! They made you into what you are."

"I was considered a failure, okay? An experiment that didn't do what they wanted me to do. Didn't react to how they wanted me to react to the tests. I've got nothing for them but these wings on my back and, not to sound conceited, a big brain." Gale replied stoically. Something about it sounded off to Max, but she didn't say much more. "Are you guys done with this interrogation? Or do you need a place to crash?"

* * *

The Flock and Total trailed behind Gale as they flew to her home. The warm Florida air swept across their wings and skin as they fly. Max keeps a wary eye on Gale. Max and Fang were still suspicious of her, but the others seemed to like her. Especially Nudge and Total. Nudge flew slightly close to her and the two discussed Gales appearance and lifestyle.

"Nudge, trust me, you are super pretty," Gale insists. Nudge just rolled her eyes.

"I'm way too plain. You're really gorgeous though. I wish I had hair that red! Reminds of Ariel from The Little Mermaid." Nudge returned the compliment. Max twitched a little. The last time she met a redhead, the girl nearly ate Fangs face off. Not that it bothered her...

"It's dark out, how can you even see it!"

"Raptor Vision."

"Oh yeah."

"Not everyone can see, Nudge!" Iggy shouted annoyingly and Gale couldn't help but smile. _Boy, he sure knows how to make light of a serious condition,_ Gale mused.

"Well if it makes you feel better, it's not my real hair color," Gale admitted. Nudge looked at her startled.

"Really? It looks so natural though! It's such a pretty dark-reddish color! It makes your eyes look lighter too! Do you know where you got it done? Where I can get it done? Any recommendations? I've always wanted to dye my hair, but chemicals are so, totally gross—"

"Nudge!" Gazzy and Iggy cried simultaneously, completely put out. "Put a lid on it."

Nudge turned her head and began to retort but knocked herself into Gale, who had stopped suddenly. The rest of the Flock stopped abruptly to see what was going on. Max clenched her fists ready for a fight, when Gale turned to them, a goofy smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my humble abode!"

Everyone (who can see) shifts their gaze to the small apartment complex below them. Gale flew down to the roof and tucks in her wings. The Flock do the same as they proceed to follow her, Iggy latching on Max's hand for guidance. Gale kneels down next to a small little door attached to the floor of the roof, and uses a key to open it. She turns to face the others.

"I live on the top floor. It's a small building, so each floor has a one-bedroom house." She explains. She climbs in the roof exit and starts walking down the stairs, the Flock closely, yet warily, behind her.

"Wow!" Is the first sound they hear when they full enter the home. Nudge is the one who exclaims and she starts to take in the whole apartment.

The place is small, but has a warm, homey feel to it. But at the same time, it was obvious that a teen lived there. The walls of the current room (Max assumes is the living room) are painted a light-burgundy color. Posters, paintings, and frames decorated the walls. There are two couches and a coffee table in front of them. The coffee table has books and magazines scattered On top. There is a small TV settled on a stand. Underneath all this, is a plushy rug. All in all, the room looks pretty cozy.

"Oh cool, an adjoining kitchen!" Nudge exclaimed. Gale grinned at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I've got tons of food in there! If you want, you can search my fridge."

"Wait...This place is seriously yours?" Iggy questioned skeptically. Gale nodded and then paused, as if just remembering Iggy can't see her.

"_Oh yeah_."

"Seriously? What'd you have to pull to get your own place with actual food and actual furniture?" Iggy asked, not quite buying it. Gale shrugged her shoulders, and once again, it slipped her mind that her couldn't see.

"I have like, three jobs."

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"I mean, yeah there are tons of complications in between. Basically, when I escaped, I created fake government documents saying that I was emancipated and I am able to live alone legally without a parent guardian. Don't ask how because it was a long and boring process." Gale explained further. Max placed a hand on her hip and gave her a semi-impressed look. She could tell the others were doing the same.

"And the money? I mean three jobs is a lot, but enough for all this?"

"Well, luckily the scientists did one useful thing for me. They gave me a lot of smarts. I go to a neighboring High School here and I'm graduating in about three years anyways." Gale collapsed on her couch and stretched her arms a bit. "So yeah, because of my totally awesome grades, the parents of this rich kid that goes to my school are paying me for tutoring their son. They pay a hefty price, but not what they would to a professional tutor. So I do that twice a week for five hours—this kid seriously needs it. I also babysit after school hours and work as a waitress full time at this diner during weekends."

Max and the Flock assessed Gale and her words. Max looked to Angel for a confirmation and Angel nodded that Gale is telling the truth.

"Well, that covers my rent as well as bills, and my job as a waitress grants me a free burger or two. The managers son has a huge crush on me, so he pulls a few strings here and there."

"Wait." Iggy started. His face scrunched up into a combo of disbelief and disgust. "You go to school _willingly_? You actually _enjoy_ it?"

"I like learning. It's pretty fun and I'm glad I do because in the end, I get payed for teaching a kid about the things that I learn." Gale shrugged.

"Wow. That's gutsy, I mean I don't even think normal people like going to school!" Iggy said incredulously with a slight hint of admiration.

"One man's hell is another man's heaven," Gale said while sitting up. She points her finger at each boy individually as she says, "The guys can sleep in the sitting room. The couches are pullouts and I don't have any spare mattresses, but I do have blankets." Gale stands up and the boys begin to pull out the bed portion of the couch. Gale turns to the girls. "We can sleep in my room, I'm sure we'll fit."

Max, Nudge, Angel, and Total follow Gale down the hallway and to her room. Max looks inside the relatively large bedroom and is somewhat disappointed that it's exactly like a regular teenage girls room. There's a single bed, a small computer desk with built-in bookshelves, a nightstand, a closet, and a big mirror on the door. The walls, like the sitting room, are covered in posters, picture frames, and random papers. Normal.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you live a normal life," Max muttered as she picked up a geometry textbook. _This reminds me of Ella's room,_ Max thought.

"I settled down Max. I was so sick of feeling like I had to run every second of my life. What's the point of freedom if you never feel like you're safe?" Gale said. "When I had the opportunity to have a stable life, I seized it. And it feels so good." Gale smiled a genuine smile in Max's direction, and Max couldn't help but feel a pang of envy.

"Not all of us are so fortunate," she replied icily. Gale's smile faltered and Max couldn't bring herself to feel bad.

"Sister, you've got something purely awesome going on for you here. I'm gonna go see if your fridge is full of awesome food." Total then disappeared out the door.

Gale clapped her hands together once and smiled awkwardly at them. She opened her closet and pulled out thick blankets and handed them the Max. She pulled out a few more and announced that she was going to give them to the boys.

"You guys go ahead and take the bed. I'll find somewhere else to sleep."

Max began to protest but was interrupted buy the soft click of the door closing. She exchanged hesitant looks with Nudge and Angel, but they proceeded to set up the bed.

Gale walked down to where the boys are in the sitting room and nearly burst out laughing. Fang looked stoic, a trait Gale began to familiarize with him, but she can tell he wanted to laugh as well. Iggy looked a little pissed. Gazzy was in hysterics. Why? Well, maybe because Iggy was soaked in water.

"I know you wanna laugh, so laugh already! I can take it!" Iggy snapped, and Gale burst into a huge fit of laughter. When she stopped after a few minutes, Iggy began grumbling something like 'I'm gonna kill Gazzy' and a few other incoherent insults. She looked at him closely and noticed his face a light shade of pink. She couldn't tell if it's because he's embarrassed or angry.

"C'mon, let's get you changed." Gale snickered again. Iggy looked confused.

"You probably won't have anything that'll fit..." He began. Gale shook her head and smiled.

"I am a huge fan of big hoodies and sweatpants. You're pretty tall, so I might be short on the sweats, but I think I can find a sweater for you somewhere." She reasons. Gale holds out her hand, and Iggy stares at her general direction motionlessly. She sighs after realizing her mistake, and grabs his hand, but not roughly. Iggy let's Gale drag him to her room.

"Uh, where are we going?"

"Outer space," Gale replies mock-seriously. "My clothes are in my room and you haven't been there, so I'll show you to it."

"Oh. Okay."

When the pair enter the bedroom, Gale notices the lack of bird-kids that were in there not five minutes ago.

"Why did we stop?" Iggy asks.

"Max and the others aren't here..." Gale says before her eyes caught the open window.

"They probably went flying because the windows open." Iggy deduced. Gale looks at him in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"I can hear the wind blowing from the outside. I can also hear the curtains flapping, so the only conclusion is that the window is open."

"Wow. That's...that's so rad." Gale admits in pleasured surprise. Iggy gave a lopsided grin.

"Thanks." He thanked appreciatively. Gale put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his foggy blue eyes.

"I get the feeling that you and me are going to get along just fine."

"I just hope I don't blow anything up here. From how Fang described, it seems like a pretty nice place," He said. Gale laughed and pushed him a little.

"Let's hope. Now let's get you dressed and I'll make dinner," Gale suggests. Iggy nods his head, his smile getting just a bit bigger.

"I'll help."

"You can cook? Not to sound sexist or anything, but I thought the stereotype is that_ girls_ are the cooks?" Gale asked teasingly as she hands him an extra-large hoodie to try on. She obviously didn't voice out her opinion that maybe Iggy shouldn't cook because he's blind. She didn't want to offend him. _Plus, why would he offer if he didn't know how?_ Gale thought.

"Haha, very funny," Iggy replied sarcastically. "I'm the best cook in the Flock. I always make food when given opportunity because I like to cook." He takes off his shirt, and Gale did not pass up the occasion to have a stare-fest. He throws on the hoodie and to his surprise, and pleasure, it fits.

"I believe you." Gale says as she hands him a huge pair of sweat pants. That was the first and last thing she ever ordered online. Luckily for Iggy, the pants fit him. They were just a little short.

"Wow, even on me this sweater is enormous," Iggy said, surprised at the size of it. Gale put her hands in her pockets and shrugged.

"When I'm at home, I prefer to be pretty comfortable. Plus, dark blue really looks good on you. It really brings out your eyes," Gale gushed. Even though it was a completely platonic complement, Iggy still blushed ever so slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Let's get to the kitchen, we'll cook up some nice grub for everyone." Gale suggests.

"Okay. But you'll have to help me find the stuff, the actual cooking I can do just fine."

"Deal." Gale agreed and the two head off to the kitchen.

* * *

Thanks again! Please tell me what you think! Thank you!


	3. A Slight Disagreement

**Hi! Review please!**

**MidnightCharm: Trust me, a whole lot will happen before those two come to terms with their feelings, much less get together. But yeah, eventually!**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Slight Disagreement

"It's great having help doing work for once," Gale said as her and Iggy waited for the rice to absorb the liquid. "I don't always make food at home, especially not this much."

"Why not?"

"I'm often working or studying. I have to make _some_ kind of income right? Though, the landlady here is old and really sweet, so she goes easy on me. Sometimes." Gale explains. She sighs in contentment. She won't admit it, but it felt nice to talk to someone like this. She turns to Iggy in curiosity. She hadn't pried into their lives, but she wants to know more about the blind boy who is currently leaning onto her kitchen counter. "What about you?"

Iggy leaned forward and turned his head to her. "What about me?"

"What's your story?" Gale asked.

"Well, me and the Flock escaped the School when-" Iggy started, but Gale cut him off.

"No, not that story. I mean, _your story_. Who is Iggy really? What are some of your quirks? What are some of your dreams?" Gale rephrased. Iggy didn't know how, but he's pretty certaim that she's smiling.

"Uh, I like bombs to the point where I'm pretty obsessive. Max calls me a pyromaniac." Iggy said. "The Gasman is my best friend, and we make explosives together. It's kinda our thing...I also like the Flock. They're practically my family. Max kinda raised us so she's like our mom. Though, sometimes I wish that she'd stop putting so much responsibility on her shoulders." There was an underlying sadness to that sentence and Gale couldn't understand why. Still, Gale nodded and listened intently to everything he admitted to.

"Thanks for letting me get to know you. Even a little," She said while giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze, and he smiled slightly.

By the time the girls came back, Iggy and Gale already had dinner ready. Max recognized the smell almost immediately as she and the others wandered into the kitchen. Gale looked away from her work and smiled as she noticed them walk in. Iggy noticed too as he yelled out.

"Just in time, Max! Soup's on."

Gale rolled her eyes. "Technically, it's pork chops and fried rice, but the expression fits." Iggy shrugged casually.

"Does it really matter? Whether it fits or not, food is food."

"True, and you guys look like you haven't seen or eaten it in forever." Gale agreed.

"You're just as thin as the rest of us Gale." Iggy smirked and dismissed himself to the living room.

"How can you tell?" Gale muttered. Max smirked slightly and then noticed Iggy's change of attire.

"Iggy, what happened to your clothes?" She asked.

"Fang and Gazzy thought that it'd be funny to dump a bucket of water on me," Iggy deadpanned. Max was unable to prevent a restrained laugh from escaping her throat, followed by Nudge and Gazzy laughing out loud and Angel's quiet giggle. Iggy glared at where he assumed Max stood, making it all the funnier to Max. "Yeah sure, laugh at the blind kid who _couldn't see it coming_."

"Please don't act like you're such a liability, Iggy. Like you can't tell us apart by the feel of our feathers? Or like you can't cook better than any of us?" Max teased. Iggy shook his head and flopped onto the pullout. His arm rested on top of his head and his long legs propped on the arm.

"You guys can go ahead and set the table, seeing as I don't exactly know this place well."

"Oui," Max saluted and the Flock, excluding Iggy and Gale, gathered their respective silverware and sat around the table, which barely fit. Gale brought the food to the table and threw a wet rag towards Iggy, effectively hitting his face, to indicate it's meal time.

_The 'feast' begins_, Gale thinks. She smiles at Angels moan of pleasure.

"This is so good!" The Gasman exclaimed while taking a bite of his pork chop.

"Yeah," Max and Fang simultaneously agreed.

"It's all Iggy. He's truly talented." Gale praised sincerely. Iggy smirked.

"Don't give me all the credit, most of it...yeah." He replied as he sat next Max while Gale sat next to Nudge.

"My skills pale in comparison, youthful chef." Alright, back to sarcasm once more.

"I can _smell_ the sarcasm, but I'll take what I get," Iggy shoved her lightly.

The Flock ate slowly, savoring one of their finest meals—in their standards—that they've had in a while. Of course, it was just lamb chops and rice, but it beat road food like hamburgers and fries. Sort of.

_Time to continue our interrogation_, Max thought as she put a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

_Okay Max, but let's not go easy on her. She seems nice, but we can't be sure. _Angel replied. The reason why Max, Angel, and Nudge went out was because they had to discuss a battle strategy just in case Gale suddenly turned. They obviously kept the boys hip to all this through Angel's thought-transfer. One of her many amazing abilities. Plus, she felt that Gale was being a bit too vague with her answers.

_I'm with you baby, I'll start._ Max assured.

"So Gale...did you get out alone?" Max started. She noticed Gale tense across the table, but she didn't back down. She had to make sure, permanently, that this girl could be trusted.

"Back to the questions, are we?" Gale tried to smile. She failed.

"Yup," Fang said.

"I thought we'd gone over this already?" Gale said, her fists slightly clenched into a fist. Max didn't feel intimidated at all.

"Sorry, but we're a paranoid bunch, and we have to be, there's no other way to be. So if we got questions, then you gotta answer." Max demanded.

"What if I can't?" Gale asked stonily. Max wasn't deterred. She believes that she can take the short haired girl on, no problem. Like she said, she hadn't fought for a year. Max fights everyday.

"Then I have every reason to be suspicious of you. I should fight you right here and now, but I won't."

"I can't."

"You mean you won't?"

"No, you don't understand. _I can't_. I don't want to because I hate thinking about it. I'm out Max, I'm out and I'm happy. So why the hell are you trying to ruin it for me?" Gale replied angrily.

_She's cracking_, Max thought. _She's definitely hiding something_.

"Oh really? If you're so happy then why are you getting so upset? People only get upset when they have stuff to hide—"

"Would you talk about it? If you were in my position, wouldn't you want to get passed it all and start anew?" Gale asked. Her eyes betrayed the impassive mask that she tried to give.

"But we're not in your position. We haven't been dilly-dallying like you have, okay? We have been on the run and we still are! So start talking because—"

"Oh screw you!" Gale erupted and stood up in complete anger. Max mirrored her, and Fang and Iggy did as well. Iggy stared along with Fang and Max. "I let you into my home, make you food, and offer you a clean place to sleep, and _this_ is how I get rewarded?! Then you can just get the heck outta here because I didn't have to do anything. I did because I know what you're going through—"

"No. You knew, there's a difference."

"_Difference-schmifference! _That doesn't mean that I don't remember!" Her voice lowered. "It's hard to forget."

"Whatever. Guys, let's roll." Max muttered, picking Total up and into her arms. The Flock silently followed and with a fleeting glance back at the expressionless Gale, took off out the nearest window.w

"I payed twenty dollars for that hoodie," she mumbled before starting to clear the table. She glanced at the window a few times before sighing._ I should have never let them in,_ she thought.


End file.
